Despues de la asexualidad la perversion
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Este la continuación de "medicina para la asexualidad" ya que me lo habían pedido n/n... espero que lo lean, les guste y comenten cancelado gomen


**Después de la asexualidad la perversion**

**X3 SasuNaru X3**

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, tanto esfuerzo físico lo cansaba y es que… mandar a su aniki y a la copia barata a volar cansaba.

**Ne Teme, ¿dónde se fueron Sai e Itachi-san?_** pregunta el rubio con inocencia

**Eh… pues mi hermano dejo el sharingan con un cuervo y Sai dejo las pinturas al vapor_ **dijo este nervioso

**¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo eso pasa dattebayo?_** el kitsune no podía estar mas confundido

**Eh… Naruto ¿no te molesta el vestido?_ **pregunta al darse cuanta que el kitsune seguía con el vestido que el uchiha conservaría para… momentos especiales

**Asi, ¿me ayudarías a sacarmelo ttebayo?_** pregunta dandose vuelta mostrando que en la parte de atrás tenía un gran escote y que de ahí solo estaba sostenido por un solo boton.

**Si, Dobe_** Sasuke se fue acercando con mirada lujuriosa

Comenzó a desabotonar el único boton de la vestimenta, después comenzo a deslizar sus manos por los hombros y los brazos del rubio, este comenzo a sentir unas descargas electricas por donde pasaba las manos el moreno.

El vestido callo mostrando que el rubio debajo de esta llevaba…

… **¿Qué haces con ropa interior de mujer?_** le dice el pelinegro al ver que tenía la parte de debajo de la ropa interior femenina

**Es que el Ero-sennin me había obligado a usarla_** Sasuke no podía estar a ante una imagen tan tentadora: Naruto solo con las bragas (Sol: no se como decirle Yuki: claro porque eres una baka Sol: callate), tratando de cubri un poco su cuerpo y con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas

**Naruto_** susurra el pelinegro de manera sensual

El nombrado estaba tan rojo como tomate, aunque no conociera ese tono de voz, de algun modo lo hacía actuar de esa manera. El de cabellos azabaches se acerco lentamente a su rostro, el ojiazul no sabía lo que sucedía pero se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos. Los dos comenzaron a besarse, Naruto tenía rodeado el cuello niveo, mientras que Sasuke rodeaba la cintura del menor. Los besos se hacía cada vez mas humedos y las caricias calentaba la piel del contrario, si entrabas a esa habitación creerías que te metiste en el horno.

El de ojos carbon no lo resistio más y tiro la delicada figura del rubio a la cama, mientras el se sacaba la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, y el cordon violeta que sostenía una tela violeta que parecía una falda (Sol: o sea que usa la ropa que le da orochipepe Yuki: eso es obvio baka ¬¬ Sol: eres muy mala conmigo TTOTT) lo unico que tenía era unos pantalones negros.

El menor de los Uchihas se posiciono de esta manera, sus piernas de cada lado del cuerpo del otro y sus brazos a cada lado del rostro, se miraron a los ojos y el mayor no aguanto el besar, lamer, succionas y morder levemente la piel color durazno. Estaba echizado por el canto de las sirenas, las cuales en este momento era el rubio debajo suyo con sus gemidos.

Los besos bajaron hasta al elastico de la ultima prenda que cubría la desnudes del kitsune, no había dudado en sacarselo y dejarlo como Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo. La imagen que tenia frente a sus pozos negros, para el (Sol y Yuki: y para nosotras XD) era de lo mas tierno, angelical y sobretodo VIOLABLE. Naruto ruborizado a mas no poder, tenía la respiración agitada, sus manos estaban estrujando las sabanas, con sus piernas trataba de cubrir su intimidad y de la comisura de sus labios había un pequeño hilo de saliva.

**No te cubras, si eres lo mas hermoso que halla en este mundo_** le dice galante el de piel blanca

**E-es que es muy ve-vergonzoso dattebayo_** ladea su rostro para evitar la mirada negra

**No deberías de avergonzarte_** lo beso mientras acariciaba las piernas del ojiazul

Para el pelinegro la piel durazno era adictiva, la mezcla de aromas y sabor que tenía era una droga, los gemidos era una musica hermosa y erotica y las expresiones en ese rostro sonrojado lo exitaban, todo en el lo hacía, Naruto era su afrodisiaco.

El ambiente se volvio cada vez mas… ardiente, los gemidos habitaban en esa habitación, Sasuke preparaba la entrada virginial con su lengua y sus dedos, el Uzumaki no cabía en su excitación.

**Naruto… voy a entrar_** le avisa el Uchiha mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del blondo

**O-onegai se suave_** le dice con un poco de miedo el rubio

**No te volvería a hacer daño, mi pequeño Kitsune**_ le dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente los labios y entraba en ese cuerpo virgen lentamente

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos del menor, estas eran rapidamente besabas por los palidos labios de morocho. El mayor no podía estar mas exitado, esa pequeña entrada lo estrujaba, podía sentir lo calido y humedo que estaba ese pequeño orificio y el quería ya estar adentro completamente pero no quería dañar al rubio.

Una vez que había entrado por completo se quedo quieto para así el ojiazul se acostumbrace, todavía no comenzo a moverse y ya estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor.

**Sa-Sasuke pu-puedes moverte_** dijo el uke que estaba rojo como un tomate

El seme no dudo en comenzar a embestirlo de manera lenta, poco a poco la velocidad fue aunmentando hasta llegar a unas embestidas de manera salvaje.

**Mo-Motto motto Sasuke… ahhh!... mmmmmmh_**le dijo el rubio que despues de darse cuenta de sus gemidos –casi grtos- de placer se cubrio la boca, sus ojos se veía la lujuría y la inocencia a la vez, convinación que volvía loco a Sasuke, lagrimas de placer salía de los zafiros.

**No cubras… ah!... tus hermosos gemidos… ngh… que son musica para mis odios_ **le dijo entre gemidos mas queditos y mientras sacaba la mano que cubría los labios rosados y medio carnosos sabor durazno.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que sintieron una descarga electrica recorerlos, lanzaron unos gritos escandalosos para correrse, Sasuke en el interior de Naruto y el rubio entre sus pechos.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y depues se besaron con amor. Se acomodaron en la cama, el Uchiha cubrio sus cuerpos con las sabanas, el blondo acomodó su cabeza en el pecho niveo y los dos se durmiron con una sonrisa en los labios

**X3 SasuNaru X3**

Sol: Bueno lo dejo hasta ahí *ve a millones de fans fujoshis con antorchas y… KATANAS NINJAS* ehhh… cho-chotto a-acaso creían que iba a escribir tres lemmons seguidos? *ve que todas responde "si"* Pe-pero eso es mucho… Yuki: en realidad podría pero no tienes ganas de escribir ¬¬U Sol: maldicon eres una mala segunda personalidad, que antes no quería Yuri y ahora si lo quieres… Y POR SI FUERA POCO ERES MAS ALTA QUE YO Y ERES LA SEME TTOTT…O TACHI Yuki: je… no es mi culpa que haci me haya creado kami-sama *la agarra de la cintura* Sol: nyaaaaaa la espero en el proximo lemmon TTOTT Yuki: no se olviden, si no comentan me la violo… y eligan de quien quiere que sea el proximo lemmon ¿ItaDei o SaiGaa?... no comenten asi me paso un buen tiempo con ella *sonrisa perv* Sol: nyaaaaaa comenten, comenten, por lo menos unas cinco, onegaiiiiii TTOTT


End file.
